


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, Prom, Underage Drinking, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) isn’t going to prom like every other girl.





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamencoDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/gifts).



> For my dear friend Flamencodive. You should go read her fic What Could Have Been. It's amazing!

(Y/n) sat on the top of the worn down apartment building they were all staying at. The owner owed the elder hunter a few favors. Sam was down in the apartment, scribbling away at his home. John was out on a hunt. Dean was probably off with some girl five years his senior. And (Y/n) had stolen a bottle of cheap wine from a store down the street and was sitting up on that dirty roof, watching the high school just down the road where people in beautiful gowns and tuxes were hanging out.

“Screw you all.” (Y/n) mumbled to herself as she took a big sip of the wine. She didn’t realize that she had been crying, but she wiped at the tears on her face. Who wanted to go to the stupid prom anyway? Not her. She didn’t like this school anyway.

“(Y/n).” A voice said from the stairway. She didn’t even have to turn to know who it was. “What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing.” (Y/n) said, taking another swig of the wine. She shivered a little and felt a jacket being placed on her shoulders. Dean sat on the ledge by her, seeing where her gaze was falling to. “I thought you were out with Candy, or Tracy.”

“I didn’t even get out of my car.” Dean said. “Just didn’t feel right.” He took a glance over at her. “What are you doing up here?”

“Well, I wanted to drink without Sam getting ideas.” (Y/n) explained. “Watching all those morons in their prom dresses and crap.” She wiped at her eyes again and Dean’s heart broke a little. He had dropped out a couple school prior, but (Y/n) opted to stay. She had big dreams to get out of this life. She wanted to be a teacher or something. She wanted to help people in a non gun toting way. Dean looked back at the school one more time before he stood up.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean said. “Wait here.”

“Not going anywhere.” She sighed. Dean ran back inside.

“Sammy, where’s that little transistor radio of Uncle Bobby’s?” Dean asked.

“In my bag. Why?” Sam asked.

“It’s an emergency.” Dean said, rummaging through Sam’s bag and grabbing the radio before turning to run out.

“You better bring that back!” Sam yelled at Dean. He didn’t respond as he headed back towards the roof, stopping for a brief second to snag a fake flower from wreath on a door. He made his way back out to (Y/n), who was in the exact spot he had left her. He turned the radio to to the clearest station he could get in. A slow song started to play from the radio. Dean went to (Y/n) and pulled her to her feet.

“Dean? What are you doing?” She asked. Dean took her hands and placed them on his shoulders and he put his hands on her hips.

“Just be gentle with me.” Dean said with a wink.

“Dean…” (Y/n) said. Dean shook his head.

“You shouldn’t miss your prom night. Oh, wait!” Dean took the fake flower and laced the plastic and wire stem through a hole on the flannel shirt she had on under his jacket. He returned his hands to where they were supposed to go and he started to dance with her to Keith Whitley. As the songs changed from one to another, the local radio station seeming to take advantage of prom night, they slowly went from awkward dancers to closer. Soon, (Y/n) was pressed right up against Dean’s chest as they swayed to the music.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t go to a proper prom.” Dean whispered to (Y/n). “I’m sorry this is our life.”

“Dean…” (Y/n) said softly.

“I hope that someday you and Sammy can get out of here. Make lives for yourself somewhere better.” Dean told her. She looked up into those beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the porchlight by the stairway.

“I’m perfectly happy here.” She told him softly before leaning up to press her lips against his. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her, deepening the kiss. Dean didn’t want it to be over. He had been pining over (Y/n) since they were at least 15, maybe sooner. But soon, it was over.

“I should get back inside.” (Y/n) said. “Thank you for everything Dean.” She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before heading back into the building, leaving Dean standing there.

“I think I’m in love.” Dean whispered to no one around. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, and headed inside. In the morning, they would pretend nothing had happened, that there hadn’t been sparks when they kissed, that they were just dumb teenagers relying on each other to get through life…

But sometimes life had other plans, it was just slow at showing itself to two stubborn headed hunters.


End file.
